Pooka Problems
by bakugandragon
Summary: You guys have heard of Pookas, right? shape shifters? most commonly seen as rabbits? well, what if, one found its way to America. what if, it found monster hunter international? what if when it first got there, it pranked earl? wait, what? join this chaotic fairy, as he causes mayhem all over. second story, reviews needed. T for language. image by mizdracona on deviantart.


Pookas were creatures of legends. Creatures that befell unwary travelers and had overripe berries as a calling card. Shape shifters that always had black skin or fur. Only known to take certain forms, all of them easily recognizable. A dog, a horse, a goblin, a goat, or its most common form, a rabbit. Normally, out of shape shift, it was described as a monkey-like creature, with rabbit ears and bug wings.

No one ever said they weren't smart.

(pagebreak, pagebreak!)

Onym sighed, resting up in his little tree. This was a fine day. He didn't know how he had shown up in America, probably some stupid prank by Owlbeak, but he was loving every second of it. It wasn't his natural home, and he sure as shit wasn't a normal monster in this area of the world, but he preferred

it like that. If no one knew what he was, then he couldn't be hunted all that well. Like zombies were.

Stupid rotting sacks of flesh.

He sighed, contemplating weather to scare more travelers with his tricks, or simply go find a tree to rest in. he finally decided to scare just one more person, before going to bed, and shifted into a large panther.

Nooone said all the legends were correct.

He lept from tree to tree, looking for an unwary camper, or a lost child. He loved messing with the children, they always jumped so high. Of course, he would never HURT them, he just liked messing with them. After that, he normally changed into something small and cute, and led them back home.

Stupid bleeding heart.

That night though, was different from normal. First off, he wasn't back in Ireland. Second off, he wasn't exactly the only people in these woods.

Orcs. Big green skinned people had a village in this place. Not even HE was stupid enough to screw with those walking tanks, his tricks would only make the bloody things shoot him. But, there was somewhere else, a series of buildings that was near the village, out in the open. A strange sign was out front.

A smiley face with horns, a wicked look on its face, was above the letters MHI. He didn't know what that stood for, but the smell of gunpowder from the place nearly sent him back to his woods. One prank, though, that's all he needed, and he'd be fine for the day, quota met.

He then saw a large human, not that surprising, before noticing the enormous gun on his back, it looked like a twin barreled death with another tube on the bottom, and some kind of hidden blade.

Nope, not messing with him.

After a bit more searching, he found someone. A human with a black leather coat on, white shirt underneath. Skinny male, wouldn't be too much trouble. He set up the prank, a simple thing, just a bucket on a door, before stepping back to watch the mayhem.

The human opened the door, and was hit by a bucketful of glitter. Onym couldn't help it, he started laughing like a maniac. He pounded his fist into the roof he was laughing so hard, before a gunshot buzzing his head got his attention back, as he hightailed, the human in the coat charging after him as he lept over the fence into the forest, the human following, loosening his coat in the process, before he started shifting mid run.

After a few moments, Onym was running from a huge ass wolf.

Ok, might not have been the best target.

"a bloody werewolf, of all the hundreds of humans in that place, I chose to prank the bloody werewolf!" Onym berated himself, leaping from tree to tree, leaping over a few surprised owls while he was at it. "'scuse me, sorry, comin' through!" he shouted in haste, leaping over the branches with an extreme speed, the werewolf right on his tail. "Geeze, take a joke furry!" he yelled down, before gulping as the werewolf sped up. "Of course, Onym, you piss off the werewolf that's chasing you MORE! Smart plan!" he muttered to himself.

He lept up into another tree branch, before yelping as it fell.

Right onto the werewolf.

Onym got up and dusted himself off, before looking at the pinned werewolf. "BOOYAH! I now love my luck, screw all the bad its done me!" Onym said, dancing a bit before darting to the nearest tree and taking off, leaving a snarling werewolf under a branch.

(heres another pagebreak for ya!)

He woke up the next morning, stretching tall, before taking off into the trees. Time to see if fluffy left last night. As he arrived at the fallen branch, he saw a naked man asleep under it, thankfully being covered by said branch. "Ok, first off, ew. Second off, how the heck do I get him out of there without getting shot?" he muttered to himself, before the preverbal light bulb appeared over his head. "Bingo!" he said, before leaping to the branch above the werewolf, and shifting into a huge boa constricted, and lowing its tail slowly to the branch, and yanking it up, throwing it away as he retreated back up into the tree, hoping to god when the human woke up he wouldn't notice the giant black python above him.

His hopes weren't answered.

The human had woken up a few moments later, immediately noticing the snake, before looking for his gun only to seemingly remember he had no clothing, before Onym changed back, waveing his hands wildly infront of him.

"Whoa whoa whoa fluffy! Easy, calm down." Onym said hastily, as the humans head snapped up in shock.

"Wait, you can talk?!" the human said shocked.

"What, never seen a pooka before?" Onym asked tauntingly, swinging by his tail. "Not surprising, really, we normally never leave Ireland. Names Onym, and you are…?"

"The names earl harbinger, fairy boy. Now what was that all about with the bucket?!" earl shouted, pointing directly at him.

"I'm a pooka, chaotic being, shape shifter, master prankster, the list goes on." He said, laying on his back on the branch, polishing his nails on his chest.

"You mean the giant rabbits?" earl said, confused.

"Always the rabbits they remember." Onym muttered, before shaking his head, looking at earl. "Never mind that. Now, I'm curious. How is a werewolf like you, surrounded by so many humans, not dead?" he asked, looking down at him.

"I have immunity. I've helped out this country so much I'm a legal werewolf." Earl said, looking suspiciously at the monkey monster in front of him, as it swung down to get near him, face almost directly in his face.

"Hey, that sounds nice! How to I sign up for that!" Onym said, excited.

"You don't. You have to help serve this country multiple times before they even consider you for that." Earl snapped sharply.

Onym put a finger to his chin. "you mean like, say, joining a monster hunting business to help keep the population safe?" he asked, looking meaningfully at earl till he got the picture.

"Oh no, no way in hell!" he said, angry at the mere thought.

"Oh come on, please!" Onym said, making the most irresistible puppy dog eyes ever.

Earl knew he was going to regret this. "Fine, fine, you can join." He muttered, before Onym glomped him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this!" Onym said, excited. "Now let's go! We have places to be, monsters to kill, people to pra- I mean meet!" he hastily corrected, leaping onto earls shoulder like a parrot.

Earl sighed into his hand. He could already tell this wasn't going to end well.


End file.
